


Fuck Me, You Idiot

by jaythenerdkid



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythenerdkid/pseuds/jaythenerdkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr passed on to me by alittlenutjob: <em>“FMYI: fuck me, you idiot.” Hahah. Maybe it’s been 5 dates (or Danny’s spent $2,000 on her, whichever comes first) and Mindy’s ready to bone the practice. :)</em></p><p>WARNING: plot-free zone ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me, You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts), [cells55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cells55/gifts).



> Dedicated to **alittlenutjob** for sending me the prompt, and to **cells55** , who was the first person who asked me to write TMP smut. I hope it, ah...satisfies.

It turns out that taking it slow isn't nearly as easy as she'd thought it would be.

* * *

She knows he's testing her. When she walks into the office each morning, Danny gives her this slow look up and down, letting her know with that smug smirk of his that he likes what he sees, and the way his eyes go dark with desire makes Mindy want to drag him into her office and demand that he fuck her right there on her desk. But just as her resolve is about to snap, he breaks eye contact and engages one of the other staff in conversation as though he hadn't just spent thirty seconds undressing her with his eyes and she's left to flee to her office, where she tries to quiet the throbbing ache between her legs by focusing on paperwork.

Danny's taken her on three dates, all of them spectacular, all of them ending in frenzied make-out sessions in his bedroom, where she's overwhelmed by the smell of him on the sheets and the way his hands run over every inch of her, touching and teasing and making her shiver. He always stops just short of doing the deed, though, stilling Mindy's hands as she fumbles with his shirt buttons, reminding her that taking it slow was  _her_ idea, as if she could possibly forget. He kisses her gently on the forehead and grins roguishly and Mindy has to stop herself from screaming with frustration when he sees her into a cab and bids her good night. Once she's home alone in her apartment, she slides into bed, finishing with deft fingers what he started with his kisses, coming with a moan, crying his name out like a prayer. It feels good but not good  _enough_ and she thinks about his smug face and his hands on her breasts and wonders why she even bothers wearing her nice panties on dates if she's just going to end up soaking through them like this.

(The next day, when she escapes to her office to get away from that look in his eyes, she locks the door behind her, sits with her back against it and imagines wiping that stupid smug grin off his face by taking him in her mouth and making him moan for her the way she does for him late at night alone in her bed with only her thoughts for company. She muffles her cries as best she can, cleans herself up with a tissue and resolves never to wear panties to work - or anywhere, really - again. She's ten minutes late for her first appointment. She doesn't give a damn.)

* * *

Four dates in and a few more delayed appointments later, she decides it's time to set the dial to medium speed.

* * *

Mindy drags Danny back to her apartment this time, knowing it'll be harder for him to stop her on her own turf. They kiss in the elevator on the way up, one of his hands grabbing her ass and the other sliding up under her dress, and she thinks she's got him this time. She can barely get him to stop long enough for her to fish her key out of her clutch and open the door, and the moment they're inside, Danny has her up against the wall, grazing her bottom lip with his teeth as he grinds against her. He doesn't stop her as she unbuttons his navy button-down and slips it off his shoulders, though he does yank her away from the wall so he can reach behind her to unzip the black sequined minidress she's wearing. His hands are warm and rough against her skin as he yanks it down off her shoulders and wrests it past her hips until it's lying puddled on the floor. Mindy repays the favour by undoing his belt and unzipping his tight jeans, eliciting a low growl as her hands brush against Danny's growing erection. She pulls away from his lips and smirks a little, knowing she's got him this time. He's already squeezing her breasts through the lacy purple bra she's wearing, thumbs flicking against her nipples through the flimsy fabric. She gets him out of his jeans and pulls him towards her bedroom (as much as up-against-the-wall sex is totally hot, it's not what she wants this time), shivering with delight wherever his hands brush against her bare skin.

She knows she's gotten him into a mood, because he pushes her down on the bed and is on top of her in an instant, roughly forcing her legs apart, his mouth now trailing hot little kisses down her jawline, her neck, her clavicle, and down to her breasts, where he undoes the front clasp on her bra. Mindy doesn't bother to stifle her moans as he takes first one nipple then the other between his lips, tonguing them and nibbling a little, but then he's kissing his way further down to her matching thong, already soaked through, and she gasps and bucks involuntarily as he kisses the little wet patch right over her clit. Danny looks up at her with the wickedest little grin, his eyes dark with raw desire, and then he drags her thong down with his teeth, which is simultaneously ridiculous and one of the single hottest things Mindy has ever seen. When it's down past her hips he drags it the rest of the way off with his hands, and then he's kissing his way up the insides of her thighs and while Mindy usually loves foreplay as much as the next girl, tonight she'd rather skip to the main event, so she sits up, slipping out of her bra completely so that she's sitting totally naked before him, and pulls Danny up to her, fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down to reveal his cock, already hard and thick and glistening with pre-come at the head.  _Time for a little payback_ , she thinks, dipping down to lick at it delicately, savouring the taste of him against her tongue, and when he grasps a fistful of her hair and moans, " _Min, yes_ ," his voice thick and low with desperation, a jolt of electricity shoots through her from tip to toe, half desire and half victory.

She lets him push her back down, spreading her legs eagerly as he positions himself above her. The muscles of his arms and shoulders ripple and flex as he braces himself, and she can't help but pull him down for another kiss, running her tongue against his lips so he can taste himself on her. She reaches down with him to position his cock right at her entrance, and even the faint brush of the head against her clit has her moaning into his mouth. With a grunt, he slowly buries himself in her, and oh yeah, they are never going to go slow after this ever again, not when he fits inside her so perfectly and she can't stop the walls of her pussy from clenching down around him, causing him to moan her name again.

Their first time is rough and raw and messy, both of them desperate to release weeks of pent-up frustration and tension. Mindy wraps her legs around Danny's waist and squeezes tight, driving him further in, her hips bucking upward to meet his every thrust. He's squeezing and palming her breasts and she can feel every ridge and callus on his fingertips against the sensitive skin there. She grazes her teeth against his carotid pulse, feeling it bound against her lips, and he rewards her with a particularly hard thrust that brings his pelvis right up against her mons, applying the perfect amount of pressure. "Danny,  _more,_ " she hears herself panting, and he does it again and again and again, settling into a rhythm of hard, deep, jerking motions that cause her to gasp and dig her nails into his back. Danny looks down at her, something scarily, delightfully savage writ across his features, and then he grabs her hands and pins them above her head, grasping her wrists so tightly it almost hurts. She writhes and squirms under him, trying to pull him in deeper, and soon they're both moaning incoherently, Danny grunting obscenities into the crook of her shoulder, Mindy crying out fragments of prayers and pleas for more as she bucks her hips up and back, grinding her clit against Danny's pelvic bone every time he buries himself deeply inside her again.

She screams his name as she comes for him, clenching tightly around his cock as wave after wave of her orgasm rushes through her, making her back arch and her hips buck uncontrollably. It's enough to bring him over the edge, and soon he's crying out for her as he joins her in release. She can feel his cock throbbing as he comes inside her and the sensation causes an aftershock, her thighs tightening around his waist again, keeping him deep inside her until they're both completely spent. Danny sighs shakily and lowers himself down onto her, his body covered in a sheen of sweat that mixes with hers as he holds her close, pressing reverent kisses against her neck and up her jaw and finally onto her lips. He tastes sweet and salty all at once and Mindy kisses him back lingeringly, her hands cradling his face.

When he finally extricates himself from between her thighs (her adductor muscles are going to be  _killing_ her tomorrow - worth it) and lies next to her, he looks up at her with a faint smile quirking his lips.

"Five dates or two thousand dollars," he quips gently, one arm snaking around Mindy's waist and pulling her close to him. She turns her head until she's looking him in the eye, their foreheads resting against each other, and smiles back.

"Well, it's like you said," she says. "We've been on hundreds of dates, really. Office dates - "

" - subway dates - "

" - sitting on my couch watching  _The Notebook_ dates - "

" - ordering takeout and helping finish each other's paperwork dates - "

" - that really," she finishes, "I figured this was okay."

"And was it okay?" he teases, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose, then her forehead, a little self-satisfied twinkle in his eye.

"Don't fish for compliments, Castellano, it makes you look needy," she retorts. She snuggles closer to him, enjoying the feeling of his warm body against hers. "But yeah," she admits, "it was okay. Better than okay, maybe."

"High praise," Danny drawls dryly, but she can hear the smile in his voice as he grabs a tissue from her bedside table and gently cleans her up, his thumb flicking against her clit a few times, causing her to shiver and squeak. "I guess I'll have to keep trying. Don't want you to have to settle for  _okay_ , after all."

"Luckily for you," Mindy says mock-haughtily, covering a grin with one hand, "I plan to give you plenty of opportunities to practice."

He laughs at that and pulls the sheets up over the two of them. Mindy rests her head on his shoulder, her arm over his stomach and one leg over both of Danny's, and sighs happily. They fall asleep like that, a tangle of limbs, and Mindy's last thought is that she timed this one just right.


End file.
